


Cutting Room Floor

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Blood and Gore, Cutting, Gen, Gore, Hallucinations, Harming Others, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Prototypes chapters, Scars, Self-Harm, Testing - Freeform, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others, incomplete chapters, tags will be added as it goes on, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: These are chapters that don't make it to the cut in an up coming story I'm working on for the series I've placed this in! Sometimes, if I'm testing out an idea for it, this will be where I put it to see how people respond! Not all chapters are complete and may end abruptly without a finish as I either lost interest in writing it or just decided mid way through not to go with the idea! I'll usually say in the notes if something is for testing or just a scrap chapter!





	Cutting Room Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a test chapter of an idea I came up with about David hallucinating a darker version of Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that a child kinda hits on an adult but the kid isn't actually real in the story. And I swear it's one-sided love. This is not Maxvid and I'm not trying to bash on anyone who ships them. This is a failed chapter though as, in another now deleted part to this, it lost focus on what the "cut me" series should be about and the relationship that David and Max should have. More is said in the notes below.

The ginger tossed and turned, wincing feeling the pressure on a wound in his cut. Normally, one would hear him list all the different types of trees there were. But this time? He was pleading in his sleep for something, or someone to stop. "Please..." He murmured. David shot up awake feeling something hit inside a cut. "OwowowowowOW!" He looked at it, hissing. The room was bright with the lights and it looked like he got up in the middle of the night outside.

 

He brought a hand to his wet face, ending up pulling it downwards and opening up his lower eyelid as he groaned. This has been the fifth time now that he's been unable to get proper sleep. He looked at his body again, sighing. It's also been the seventh night he's forgotten to clean himself up after Max's cutting. He looked over to his small dresser, seeing as everything he always plans to do after the cuttings but never does is there. He lazily grabbed the rag, rubbing alcohol, and bandages, sitting himself up so he can clean himself up. Unscrewing the cap on the bottle, he poured the liquid into the cloth, screwing the cap back on and setting it on the floor by the bed. He placed the rag on one of Max's cuts, hissing at the stinging sensation.

 

Once he finished cleaning himself up, he began bandaging his arms and leg, which was where Max cut. While doing all of this, his mind kept replaying the nightmare he's been seeing for these last few nights. Max looked so sadistic in them. Sometimes David gets taken apart, but he's still living and it hurts. Sometimes he's just getting stabbed. Other times and can be simple cutting, but it goes so deep, to the bone even. Max even cuts what he's said was off limits. Eyes, mouth, it's horrible. Just thinking about it caused shivers down his spine. He felt his face again, he was probably crying in his sleep. Maybe he should clean it up.

 

Finishing with the bandages, he walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet for water to run. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't..." He kept telling himself that with his hands on each side of the sink, looking into the mirror. "He wouldn't." David looked down and splashed some water on his face. Keeping his eyes closed, he found the knob and turned the water off, searching for a towel to rub his face. He put the towel down looking into the mirror, nearly jumping out of his skin seeing the reflection and hearing a voice.

 

"I wouldn't what _David_?" Max spatted out with his arms crossed. The redhead turned wide eyed with his back up against the sink and his hands holding on to it. "M-Max! W-what are you doing here? You should be asleep!" The boy just kept glaring. "No no, finish your sentence David. What wouldn't I do?" Something felt off, but David's mind was running wild with the mere presence of the child. "M-Max, you should... you should go back to your tent." The boy ignored him, taking a step closer. "Go on. Tell me. What do you think I wouldn't do?" The ginger bit his tongue harshly. "What's wrong David? Cat's got your tongue?" Why was he acting like this? Why was he here?

 

"Fucking tell me David. I'll tell you how wrong you are." A sadistic smile lingered on the boy's lips. That was not the smile Max did. "You... you're not-"  
"If I'm not Max, what am I dipshit?" Is he going crazy? "Just fucking tell me, don't be such a pussy." The Max taunted, taking another step closer. David subconsciously scrambled back. "Max wouldn't hurt me." He whispered out, eyeing the boy in front of him suspiciously. "Ooo, damn. You are WAY off." The ginger looked down shaking his head. "Max wouldn't hurt me." He repeated. He heard foot steps again. "Jesus, are you kidding yourself? I'd fucking murder you." David shook his head, shutting his eyes quickly when he saw those bright eyes looking up with a smirk. "Oh, you actually fucking think I won't hurt you? Are you fucking thick in the head or something? I'm already hurting you asshole!" He winced, hearing the harsh tone his voice. "Y-you're not Max..." He spoke out quietly. "Really!? I'm not? Fucking look at me asshole!" He shut his eyes tighter shaking his head. "You're not Max. Max wouldn't hurt me. You're-you're not real."  
"Really!? I'm not!? Then explain this shithead!" He felt pushing against his legs. "Y-you're not real."

 

He felt more pushing. "This isn't fucking real Davey? This isn't real? What if I cut you? Will you feel that?"  
"Y-you're no-ah..." He collapsed onto the floor and leaned back against the sink with tears in his eyes. He looked down seeing a large gash in his leg, bone peeking out. "M-Max...?" He looked over, and the boy was playing with a very sharp knife from the kitchen. "Fucking finally getting it, huh David? Now..." He took a step over but stayed with each foot on each side of David's sides. He felt himself bawling out. "M-Max..."  
"Shut the fuck up. Dolls don't complain David!" He grabbed the man's chin, receiving a whimper putting a blade near his eye. "I want to cut you're eye. No problems, right?" Subconsciously, David cried out a "no".

 

He groaned, blinking for a moment to look at everything. Why was he on the floor? Remembering last night, he brought a hand to his eye and looked down at his legs. Nothing was wrong. His eyes didn't hurt, there was no large gash in the middle of his leg, was that a dream? Well wait, it couldn't be, he woke up in the same position he had last remembered Max putting him in. That couldn't have been real though.

 

Throughout the day, vivid green kept on raven curls nervously. Today he asked Gwen if they could call off on activities today, not feeling up to anything. Maybe a walk wouldn't hurt. After telling Gwen he'd be out for a stroll, he went off to do some thinking. He picked at his bandaged arms, scolding himself when doing so. "Thought you said not to pick." He jumped and turned to see Max. "M-Max! What are you-" His blood ran cold seeing what was in his hands. "You aren't Max." He grimaced, the boy eye rolled toying with the blade. "I think we've already discussed this." He said boredly. He took a step closer, and David took one back. "If I'm so fake, why you so scared Davey?" The man swallowed, not sure how to comeback the reasoning. "Y-you aren't real." He took another step back, but fell down. He whined, feeling a sharp pain in his leg. Looking down, there was that cut again. His eye still felt normal though.

 

"Seriously, this is going to take for fucking ever if you don't just accept it." The boy walked closer, and David crawled back until his back hit a tree. He whimpered seeing Max get closer. "P-please..."  
"Please what David?" Max asked innocently. He didn't know what he was begging for. "Y-you're not-Ah!" He screamed feeling Max pulling at the bone. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" The boy scolded his actions. "Bad boy!" He yelled. "What did I fucking say? Dolls don't complain! And you know what you are Davey?" David was crying, too busy with the feeling in his leg. "A doll. That's all you fucking are! A doll to-" he somehow pulled out the leg bone, and David screamed again. "-play with." David's hands rested near the cut and he was sobbing.

 

"P-please... stop..." He tried pleading. "Help..." He cried out, and Max sent a narrow eyed look. "You know what. I don't like your tongue." Walking forward and stepping on the man's hands to pin them on the ground, Max pried the ginger's mouth opened and pulled out his tongue. He squirmed and tried shaking his head no as his face was flooding with tears. "You wanna be a good doll David?" He quickly nodded, not wanting this. "Good." Max pet his head like he was a dog, He didn't like it. "Then stop moving and let me cut that pesky tongue out. Don't have any use for it anyway. Dolls don't talk." With that, the boy made a clean cut and David hit his head back, shaking his head whining. He could feel the blood flooding in his mouth, some coming out as he was beginning to cough it. Max stepped away and was at David's side. Once the redhead felt his hands no longer pinned, he immediately put them to his mouth hunching over. "No, no, fucking open it doll." He named, and David shook his head. "Fucking open it!" He felt a sharp pain in his back, causing him to open his mouth an blood spilled from it. It soaked his clothing, but all the ginger did was cry. "Good doll." Max pet his head again. He didn't like this. "Do you like being a good doll?" He shook his head 'no', and the boy frowned. He yanked on his hair resulting in a whimper. "You fucking like it. Got it?" He nodded.

 

"Good. Let's ask again. You like being a good doll?" He nodded, sniffling and hiccuping with blood still coming out what was left of his tongue. "You're my favorite doll Davey~" He praised, pulling down the knife he had stabbed David in the back with. "Do you like being favorite Davey?" He didn't answer, trying to take deep breaths and coughing out any blood that dripped down his throat. "I said-" He stuffed his hand harshly into the wound, stretching it out and the redhead yelped with more tears coming out. "-do you like being favorite?" He nodded his head looking down. "I want you to say it Davey~" He looked at the sadistic boy with pleading eyes, his chin filled with the crimson color, trying to tell him he can't. "Say it!" Max reached and grabbed David's spine, pulling at it. He tried saying "yes", only getting the first two letters. "Again!" He smiled and yanked on the spine. He tried again, it hurting to try and accidentally use his tongue. Max was laughing happily.

 

"You look so fucking pathetic!" He yelled hitting David in the head as he kept trying for the boy. "You're fucking pathetic aren't you? Aren't you?"  
"Y-ye..." He kept looking down, hiccuping. He felt Max pet him again, sending chills down his spine. "Good doll. You're a good doll right?"  
"Y-ye..."  
"Say it."  
"I-I'm a-a-a oo o..." He couldn't say the last two words, and he hiccuped again. Max hit his head again, this time he coughed up more blood on his lap. He felt himself yanked by his hair to get closer to the boy again, and he began petting. "You like getting blood all over, don't you?"  
"I-I-I o." He suspected the boy wouldn't be pleased with just a nod. Max sat down and put David's head in his lap, blood pooling out. He felt poking in the wound of his back, and he felt pain in his leg that had a bone hanging out.

 

He still continued petting David with his other hand. "You like me happy huh?"  
"Ye..." He spoke, looking at the ground in shame. This felt real. "You're fucking pathetic aren't you?" He agrees. "You like me cutting you, don't you?" He was talking to him like a dog. He agrees again. "You're my doll huh? When I leave you're just going to fucking kill yourself, huh?" He feels himself shaking, but agrees anyway. "Hm." Max picks up the knife and puts it in the corner of David's mouth. "Do you think I can cut pretty far doll? I bet I could give you an even bigger smile. You like smiles. What if I ripped your skin off? Would you like that?" Begrudgingly, he agrees. "O-o wha-whaever y-y-you wan..." He spoke quietly, blood dripping out.

 

His face scrunched up hearing his name. He heard it again and... and it was in his voice. His heart raced and once his name was yelled, he picked himself up, breathing heavily. "Jesus David! Calm the fuck down!" Max told him. The ginger looked down, felt his back, and stuck out his tongue, touching it. "Whaaaat are you doing?" The boy asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "Ofing." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I-I mean nothing! Nothing." He breathed. He leaned back onto the tree to take a look in his surroundings... when did it get so dark? "What the fuck happened? You get knocked out or something? We were all fucking looking for you!" That didn't sound like the Max he was hearing what felt like seconds ago. This... this was his Max. He sounded concern, he didn't sound sadistic. David mustered up a smile. "You could say that... I uh, I just took a quick nap by accident. Wasn't very quick, huh?" He tried laughing, Max stared suspicious. "Are you seriously okay?"  
"Perfect."

 

David was humming to himself as he was setting up the towel. Max should be here soon. "Aw! Is that for me~?" The ginger froze, frowning and looking irritated at the tone. That was not how Max sounded. Not even jokingly. Something about this version only had venom in his words. He didn't even turn to look and continued what he was doing. "Aw! What's with the silent treatment Davey?" He didn't answer. He took a deep breath and turned to see the Max leaning against the wall smirking. He ignored him and entered the bathroom to find that bottle he couldn't find before. "Are you excited? I know I am!" He kept ignoring, shuffling through items in the bathroom. "Is the doll going to look all pretty and abused~?" He stiffened at the taunt, but tried shrugging it off. The Max made a pouty face, acting upset. "That's no way to treat me David! I thought I punished you in the woods enough for the disobedience." Listening to him was hell. He finally found the rubbing alcohol and exited the room, placing it on the dresser with the rags and bandages.

 

He took a seat on the bed with his knees up and grabbed his phone to busy himself while waiting for his Max. He felt some weight added and looked up, glaring at what he saw. The Max looked around dumbly, kicking his feet. "Really nice set up doll! It's for me right? When I cut you?" David's frown deepened, and he went back to his phone. "It's for Max." The boy looked up grinning, but it was not one David liked. "Oh, so I didn't actually cut your tongue out!" The ginger didn't like the reminder. "But uh, I am Max so-"  
"You are not. Now get off." He said sternly. The boy glared at the demand. "I make the rules doll." David kept his place, trying to look unphased. "Get. Off. That's where Max sits." The boy only laid down in the spot in protest, and David scowled. "Mmm, I like the pathetic doll. Is this a new version? Cause I don't remember buying it."  
"I'm not your doll." The duplicate laughed at the refusal. "It's cute how you think you have a say in this!" The ginger kept his eyes on the copy of the boy he cared about.

 

"You aren't real and, as soon as this stupid a-" He cleared his throat, not wanting to swear still. "When I get over being afraid of Max, you're gone." The boy laughed again at the statement. David leaned back into the pillows with his gaze on his phone. "God that's sad! You seriously think that? Like, truly?" He didn't answer. "Listen, you could say I have your best interest doll." He looked up, keeping the scowl he had before. "Pardon?" He asked harshly. The boy put his arm on David's knee to rest his head in, the other hanging down. He gave a sly devilish grin. "I love this relationship we have going right now. Me torturing you, you denying me existence, it's all good! But y'know, one day all the stuff I do is just gonna happen..." The man narrowed his eyes. "Max. The actual Max. He wouldn't hurt me like that." The boy shrugged, turning and leaning on David's legs with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. "I dunno Davey... Give one good reason why I wouldn't." The ginger kicked the boy away, only to have him pop up next to him kneeling and looking curiously. The pale man looked away, not looking happy still.

 

"I just know he wouldn't. He knows I care!"  
"Yeah well, do you think I give a shit about that?" David bit down on his teeth. "You are NOT Max." He gritted out. "Max doesn't want me to even do this for him. That's how I know he won't hurt me like you do. He doesn't like making me hurt." The Max shrugged, turning back and flopping on top of David's stomach. The man put his arms up and looked disgusted. "You never know what the future holds doll. I could be interested in doing some pretty messed up shit later on..." He had enough of this. "Alright!" He yelled in anger, giving a nasty look. "One! Do not call me 'doll'! Because I am NOT that!" He sat up and pushed the Max off, who glared up from getting removed. "Two! Max would never do anything you do! He is not like that! Three, don't talk like you are him!" He toppled the Max in anger, but he didn't seem phased at all. "You are not, and never will be Max! And Four," He yanked on the hood to see the duplicate close face to face. "Don't ever, EVER, talk about Max. You don't get to even think about him."

  
David jolted hearing a knock on the door and looked towards it. "David?" He heard Max call out. He looked back to give a last warning but found he was holding nothing. "I'm getting fucking bored now!" He got up to open the door, seeing a somehow different face to him than the one he was just talking to. He gave a wide smile. "Hi Max!" The boy walked in and seemed to be looking around. "Something wrong?" The ginger asked as he closed the door, feeling much better. "I heard you talking. Was someone in here or something? Did they run out the window?" His face reddened, seeing as Max had heard his-for lack of better terms-discussion with himself. "O-oh, I uh... I was just talking to myself! It was just something on my phone." Max rose a brow. "You sounded fucking mad."  
"O-oh! Haha! U-um, it was something that got me riled up is all!" He hummed for a moment before shrugging and jumping onto his spot of the bed.

 

He whimpered feeling Max pry at his leg, but he couldn't help but smile. This was the Max he wanted to do this with. He was helping. His breath hitched feeling a finger poke in. "Shit! Uh, do you not want me doing that?" David shook his head. "N-nope! Y-y-you're just fff-f-ffine M-Max!" With the permission, the boy continued. Letting out a sigh, David reclined back closing his eyes smiling. "Oh! But when I do it, I'm a fucking asshole!" His eyes shot open and David turned his head to see the other Max just standing to the side, arms crossed and playfully pouting. The redhead looked up, pleading for this Max to go away. "Ugh, I'm not even getting to the good stuff! No bones, no nothing! I should be fucking you up!" He bit down on his tongue, trying to think him to go away, or tell him off. Nothing worked. "I can't read minds Davey." He walked up next to the real Max and poked the wound, the ginger sucked in breath. "God, can you tell him off for me? I wanna get to OUR cutting! It's more fun, wouldn't you say?" He asked.

 

"Shut up..." Max looked up raising a brow. "I didn't say anything?" David looked at him in alarm. "N-no Max! I uh, I wasn't t-talking to-to you!" He stuttered with a mix of anxiousness and pain. "Who the fuck else could you be talking to?"  
"Seriously, I'm the only one here." The duplicate stated, and David shot a glare. "Well there's two of me, but still just me all the same." Max looked back and forth from David's eyes and the wall. "What the fuck are you looking at!?" Realizing the real Max spoke up, he shook his head, offering an apologetic look. "O-oh! Um, it's nothing Max!"  
"What's wrong, just say you're looking at me."  
"Would you just go!?" David spoke aggressively to his teeth, not meaning to. "Who the fuck-Is someone under the fucking bed or something!?" The boy looked under seeing nothing. "No, Max! It's seriously nothing! Ju-just keep cutting!"  
"Yeah, doll wants more cuts!"  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Calling you what!?" Max shouted angrily. David didn't mean to keep yelling but boy was this Max making him feel fed up. "Nothing!"  
"Obviously! David, what the fuck is up!?" The boy asked frowning. "Max, i-it's seriously nothing!" The boy glared for a moment.

 

"Fine. Don't fucking tell me." He got off the bed and grabbed the rag and bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring a generous amount onto the cloth. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, seeing Max clean the blade. "I think I'm done." He put the rag down next to everything else, seeing as the blade was clean. He put it away and stuffed the cutters into his pocket. "W-wait, you've only done two cuts though!" Max ignored him, going towards the door. "Well I don't know what's fucking up with you David. New rule if you want to fucking help me-" He opened the door glaring. "-actually talk to me so I know I'm not making you go fucking crazy." He slammed it, causing David to flinch. He looked down hugging himself, sighing. Now Max thought he was making him go crazy. Great. "Don't worry-" He stiffened feeling small arms go around his torso and a head nuzzling in. "-now we get to have our fun! We don't need him. I promise I'll cut you up so bad you'll be wishing to die~!" David swallowed. He wanted Max to come back.

 

Hearing the beeping, David groaned and, instead of turning it off to go and march throughout the day happily, grabbed it and threw it against the wall, forcibly taking the plug out the outlet. He placed a pillow over his head to block out any noise. "David~!" He felt his body being nudged, but he pulled the pillow down tighter, blocking the allusion's calling. "C'mon doll! You have to get up! Don't get me wrong, I fucking love sleeping in, but you don't want to get anyone concerned, do you?" He lifted the pillow up and looked to the side to see Max standing there, a devious smile playing on his lips. David's darkened eyes narrowed. He was the fucking reason he barely got any sleep last night! "Are you just going to pop up? Just-at any time?" The boy shrugged, taking the seat on the bed and kicking his feet. "I dunno doll! You could say I'm always here even when I'm not! There are two of me after all~!" He groaned and pushed the boy off his bed and put the pillow back on. He didn't hear a thump or any noise of pain.

 

"But y'know, I'm sure you are always wanting the better version!" He felt tiny hands on his back as the Max appeared next to him randomly. "Go. Away." The hallucination pouted. David felt weight added to his back, causing him to scowl under the pillow. "I should really start to condition you to beg for me doll." The Max was reclined on David's back until he flipped, putting his elbow down and his cheek rested on his fist as he picked at the search. "Can you imagine it doll? Oh, if only the pain was like the real deal! I mean, I guess we should be lucky it isn't, because it means I can just keep doing it with no repercussions, and hey!" He lifted the pillow up and grabbed David's cheek, shaking it and causing the man to glare. "You don't actually get hurt!" He forced the bo-the thing's hand off and put the pillow back down. "Well y'know, you don't feel the pain later at least."

 

Max laid his head down, picking at David's shirt and humming to himself. "Maybe you should take your clothes off tonight. Would make it a whole lot more satisfying. Pretty sure the intestines would come out easier." The man didn't like the reminder of last night. This Max had decided to play with his insides, and he also tried making him eat some of his own organs. He cringed with his stomach turning remembering the "taste". He kept telling himself it wasn't real, but it seemed so close to reality. He wasn't sure how he could taste or smell it all, but he did. At least, that's what his mind thought they smelled and taste like. Either way, it was gross. This Max just played in him while he writhed, and the Max stuffed his yellow shirt in his mouth to not scream. Well, David technically did that to himself. But he obviously didn't see himself do it. He still wasn't quite sure how this worked entirely, but he had to guess whatever this stupid thing moved, David did.

 

"Get. Off." He grumbled under the cushions, the Max clicked his tongue and shook his head. "For shame doll! You should know you don't tell me what to do!" As David flipped over, he swung the pillow around to hit the Max, not really hitting anything. He heaved out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "So ya done moping?" The Max asked unimpressed, his face appearing in the blink of an eye. He was laying on top of David, with his ankles crossed in the air and his head in his hands. "What is with you?" The usually kindhearted male spatted out in disgust. "I don't know," He crossed his arms and laid his head down in them. "you tell me~" He pushed the boy off and sat up. He realized he didn't have his scarf shirt and looked around for it. "You want this?" He looked and the Max was holding it up. Wait, so was he holding it up? Hallucinations, David would need to look somethings up about it.

 

He reach out for it, but the duplicate put it out farther. He sent a glare. "Take off your shirt doll!" He chirped. David's face reddened but he kept stern. "Why would I do that?" He reached out again, but the Max put the scarf behind his back giggling. "Because..." Instead of the yellow shirt, he pulled out his big kitchen knife. "I wanna cut you! And god, it would be fucking easier without the shirt!" He stared for a moment before getting up to the bathroom. "Hey! Where you going doll?" No answer. "Silent treatment, huh? Well good luck finding your scarf! I know where you last put it!" The ginger brushed his teeth, taking a moment to look back. No one was there.

 

The morning was tense between Max and David. The ginger knew he had to be mad for not telling him a damn thing. Even though Max was pretty angry, he was also pretty concerned. Not that he'd show his concern openly, but he noticed how odd David was acting. "Whooooa, you look weird." Gwen said, and the redhead tilted his head. "Huh?"  
"Sorry! Just uh, not used to you without the scarf." She said pointing at his neck. "Oh! Well, I just lost it somewhere, no biggie!" She squinted her eyes, examining his face. "You also look like shit." David frowned. "I didn't mean to insult you! Just-did you get any sleep last night?" Max looked over, wanting to listen in on the conversation. "O-oh! Just uh, just some sleep troubles..."  
"You need to tag out today?" He shook his head and smiled. "I'll be just fine Gwen!" Max narrowed his eyes, not believing the ginger's words.

 

Today was pirate camp, which David wasn't exactly too excited for. That stupid little devil already gave him a headache today, the loud yelling the kids were making didn't help it. "David," He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, turning to see Gwen with a sympathetic smile. "You should rest today."  
"Wha-oh no Gwen, I-"  
"David, you need it. You're going to fall asleep into the water if you don't. Go to sleep!" She pushed him towards the direction of his cabin and, as much as he'd love to argue, sleep? Sounded pretty good right now. Max's eyes narrowed at the excused redhead as Nikki was giving a pep talk to her crew. Sleep. That was something David wanted. He was going to adjust the shirt around his neck until remembering that thing had it. Or uh, 'had' it. It was in the same spot he put it, David just had to find it... if his eyes would let him see it at least. Ugh, y'know what? Less thinking, more sleeping.

 

The ginger opened the door, ready to fall down on top of his bed until he looked at the furniture. "Hm?" Max looked back and gave a large mischevious grin. "Well hi doll!" Why. The fuck. The Max was wearing his shirt. David's eye twitched, and he slammed the door shut. "No need to be so mean to the door! What did it ever do to you!?" The Max asked facing him. The letters on the yellow shirt was faded still, and the shirt was kinda baggy. "Take. That. Off." The boy tilted his head giggling. "Why's that? Got a problem?"  
"Yes. I do." He stomped his way towards where he had hoped he'd get some sleep. With his hands on his hips, he leaned over the boy who gave a sly look, leaning back at the man's actions. The boy's face reddened, but David had no idea why. "Starting to like this new version of you doll, just keep it so you're helpless when I cut~"

 

David felt himself bite down on nothing as he lunged forward trying to take the shirt off. "Take... it... off!" He wasn't sure why he was having so much trouble with this. "Gosh David! Get me dinner first~!" The boy teased fighting against. David felt his face flush and he stopped what he was doing, taking a step back. "Excuse me!?" He inquired revulsion. The Max looked up with a look that David hated on him. Not that this Max made any face David liked. "I never said to stop." Is... is that why his face was red? "Are-are you implying something!?" He laughed and clapped where he sat. "Wow! You're pretty oblivious, and you got that? Seriously? I think these cuttings might actually be helping doll!" That nickname got a whole other meaning now, and the ginger did not like it.

 

"D-don't-don't call me that." He wasn't comfortable with this Max before, but now he was extremely uncomfortable. The boy scootched up on the bed by the pillows and reclined. "C'mon! I don't bite! Well, unless you count cutting as biting." David shook his head and looked to the ground. "He's not real, he's not real, he's not real, he's-"  
"David! Getting bored here!" Wha-what did he want him to do!? David just kept replaying the phrase. No, this is not Max doing this. No, Max does not like you like that. No, YOU do not like children like that. Hell, he was pretty sure he was asexual. The activity is just never something he was interested in doing. Being in a romantic relationship, definitely! But doing the deed? He'd only do that married and if he wanted kids. That was to say if he was dating someone who could-getting off topic. Point is, he was most sure he didn't want to... do that to a child, let alone Max.

 

"Get off my bed." He demanded, finding the right mind to speak up. The allusion rose a brow. "Thought we were sharing!"  
"What on Earth gave you that idea!?"  
"We did last night! Duh!" He felt a lump in his throat. It's not like he was real, but just the thought of-gross. And just the implications of "sleeping" wasn't helping. Kids would ask to sleep with someone if they had nightmares, nothing new, but he did not like this Max asking. "Would it help if I act all innocent Davey?" He quickly shook his head. "What would help is if you just left me alone!"

 

David jumped hearing a knock on the door. "David?" That would be Max-er-the real one. He looked to the door and back to the bed. He felt revolted seeing that thing on his bed. He rushed to the door, NEEDING to see another Max. upon opening it, his face was flushed and he leaned on the door frame. "H-hey Max!" His eyes quickly shifted over to the bed, and was pleased to see that Max not so happy about the change of attention. "Were you busy or somethin-"  
"Nope! Not at all!" He was very happy to hear an agitated groan from behind. It was like music to his ears. "Did ya need something? I would be happy to help!" He chirped. "I did." Max pushed him aside to enter the little housing. He took a seat on the bed, causing the duplicate to move over. "Rude." He muttered. David smiled at the illusions's irritation.

 

"David? Are you okay? Like, are you seriously fucking okay?" The ginger bit his lips, he wasn't sure he wanted to actually answer. "I... I'm fine Max. Just a little tired is all." The boy nodded, looking down as his hands fumbled together. "What a bitch. And hey, that's saying something considering here's a little shit to everyone else." David frowned and bawled up his fist. But he tried to calm down, he didn't need to fight Max in front of Max... that's confusing.

 

"David?" He stopped feeling that and went back to his attention on the real deal. "You'd tell me right? If I was fucking you up? Like, in the head?" Max caught on quickly. "I... I'd tell you." He lied. Max shouldn't worry about David's health. This wasn't about him. It was about Max. "Right... well uh... do you have something to tell me?" The ginger shook his head. "I'm just dandy Max." He was concerned he hasn't heard the other Max in awhile, and noticed he had disappeared, probably out of boredom. "Okay... okay, fucking sure." The tone was harsh, but it sounded like he was trying to hide it. David hugged himself, rubbing his arms and leaning against the wall. "I promise." He spoke up, feeling guilty for saying so. He got a look he didn't want from this Max. It was distrusting. He... he looked hurt. All he wanted was some fucking communication with this and David wasn't giving it to him. At this rate, he'd bail and cut on his own again. He lost interest in hurting David like at the beginning of camp after parents day. And the feeling just kept going.

 

The ginger walked forward and took a seat on the bed next to the boy. "Max, I'm not-"  
"All I want is for you to fucking talk to me. Is that so fucking hard!?" For David right now, very. "It's bad enough I'm fucking up your body! I don't... I don't want to fuck up your mind too..." He looked back down, feeling uncomfortable with the situation. "Max-" He reached out, but quickly retracted seeing him get up from the bed. "I'm going to find out David. And you better fucking tell me before I do because... I can't fucking do this if you're not telling me anything asshole." With that, he left, slamming the door.

 

Again. Left alone with Max not leaving happy. He brought a hand to his forehead and laid back with his head resting in the pillows, looking up. He stiffened feeling a small hand on his chest. "There you are doll~" He shivered feeling the Max's attempt in nuzzling into his neck. The ginger leaned away, feeling terrified. "G-go away..."  
"Oh, but I can make you feel good after, well, other me made you feel so sad." He pouted. David wasn't liking this, and he kept replaying this wasn't real. "I... Never mind, I'm going for a walk." He was beginning to sit up but got pushed down. In a flash, the Max was already on top of him. "What's the point? I'll still be going with you. Trust me, the bed is FAR more comfortable! Now-" He leaned over David and grabbed a knife, poking the tip of it. "-be a good boy~"

 

No sudden awakening. No screaming. No heavy breathing. David just opened his eyes and felt half his face in the pillow as he stared at the wall. "Mmmm~" He heard behind. His blood ran cold feeling a hug from behind and something nuzzle against him. "You actually fought against last night pretty well doll..." The thing murmured. He tried burying his face in the nook of David's neck, but the man tilted his head so he couldn't do so. "Meanie..." The boy spoke in a hushed tone. The scars on his body were no longer there, but the ginger could recall the pain he felt. He lucked out on getting ra-well, can you call it rape if it's by a hallucination? Would it be self pleasure? Ugh, either way, he didn't want Max apart of it. He felt like circles on his back being made. "Y'know, maybe we should step it up. Love the cutting, the noises you make are-" He scooted away feeling the breath on his back, burying his face deeper into the pillow and trying to find his own breath. "-cute." He sounded mad about David's actions.

 

"Isn't it enough you do this?" David quetioned, hugging the pillow his head was on. His breathing he found halted, feeling curls next to his cheek. "I just want us to be happy-well, I wanna be happy. And you want to make me happy! So, I would have to guess this would be the best of both worlds! Trust me doll, sex is fun! At least, I'd have to guess it is, don't have any prospective being a child and all. Plus, you've never done it so I can't even know using your noggin~" He pushed the child off him, feeling red in the face. He rolled onto his back and pulled the pillow over to groan into. "I thought you said you couldn't read minds." His gut churned feeling something straddle him. "Can't! Just using logic. Gave up with the whole thing about being the other Max shit, might as well admit I only know what you know. Consciously and-" He laid down on the man, his head resting on his chest as he made the pillow come down. "-subconsciously~" His smile seemed sickeningly sweet. David looked narrow eyed. If he was in his boxers alone, he'd feel extremely uncomfortable. Luckily, his shorts stayed on. He was just shirtless.

 

"You're implying something again." He knew what the something was, and it made him sick. "Am I?" He asked tilting his head innocently. "I'm just saying, you like this summer camp an awful lot. It can't be just after that stupid ass experience! You like to be around kids, but I bet-" He was interrupted when David just threw him onto the floor. He sat up and whipped his head to look down on the ground scowling, but saw nothing there. "Y'know David," The Max hung his arms on each shoulder with his head resting on one side from behind. "you should never be so harsh with kids~" Before the ghost could even think of nibbling anything, David shrugged him off and got up. He looked mad but, at the same time, panicked. He looked around, not seeing him anywhere.

 

"One of my favorite parts is probably that, to you, this is just all torture! Really makes this fun!" He felt something hug his leg and he freaked. The ginger shook his leg, but saw nothing. His heart was running wild, adrenaline rushing throughout his body. "You don't have to be so mean David! I only wanna help~" He felt something crawl on his back and he thrashed about. Not feeling it get off, he hit his back against the wall harshly, causing him yelp with pain and fall to the floor. "Aw Davey!" The Max grabbed his chin and looked seductively. David hated it. "I like you feisty, don't get me wrong! But anger doesn't suit you too well~" He grabbed the boy's wrist and flipped sides, pinning him against the wall. He only gave a devilish smile. "Finally getting to it doll? I've been waiting all fucking day~" The voice dripped with the poison filling in the man's head. "Shut. Up."  
"What's got you so confident lately? Was it the shirt?" The Max dipped his head down and put the hem of the shirt in his mouth. "It does look good on me~" He mused, the ginger was revolted. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted, tears built up in his face.

 

"David?" His face turned to the door, where his name was whispered. Max widened the door, his face blank. He was shocked. "M-Max!" He blushed and looked down under him, not seeing anything. He felt panic wash over him. He looked back terrified. "Max... Max, I-I can explain-"  
"No need to David. I think... I think we should stop doing this. I can deal with this on my own." The boy scampered off and David reached out, leaning forward on his knees with one hand on the floor to balance. "Max!" He called out. What did he do? What did-"Well now we have him out of the way," Arms wrapped around David's neck from underneath, the man felt himself freezing up when curls nuzzled into his chest. "I can cut you all I want! And, maybe do another thing or two..."

 

Lifting himself up to try and kiss, David's hand that was once reached out broke apart the arms holding the boy up, leaving the boy to fall to the floor. "What the hell!?" He yelled as David got up to get a shirt on. "Um, are you going to fucking answer me!?" The illusion was ignored. Once he got a shirt on, David grabbed a flashlight and opened the door outside. "Max!" He yelled in distress. He couldn't have gotten far.

 

"Max!" He called out looking around in the woods. "Yeah! Hey! Right here!" The duplicate responded up from a tree. The redhead ignored him and kept calling. "Max!" Where was he!? "MaAA-!" He fell into a ditch. The man groaned, lifting up his head. His body soon followed, determined to find the child. "M-Max!" He yelled again. He sat up but instead of standing up, he stayed kneeling where he was. "Max..." He felt like an idiot. An asshole. A terrible friend. A terrible person. "Great!" The version of the boy he hated marched over, no longer wearing David's shirt but Max's usual attire. "You lost some dumb kid, big deal! He hates you and only caused fucking trouble anyway! He never even fucking tried! I say good riddance! And now we better not be lost-" He turned away from the man flailing his arms in the sky. "-IN THE DUMB FOREST."  
"Max..." He squeaked out. The shadow of the boy turned and face palmed, groaning. "He's not gonna fucking listen moron!" David kept his eyes to the ground, beginning to cry. "God, you're such a crybaby, y'know that?" He walked up to him, bending down trying to meet eye contact. "Pathetic. That's the perfect word for you. You're fucking pathetic. You're a useless piece of shit." He ignored the child, just thinking about what he could've done. Should he have said something? But that would make Max stop, wouldn't it. "Max..."

 

"I remember you knowing more words." That voice. That wasn't-that wasn't the same tone. Peeking up, Max was there. The actual Max. He didn't have that hate filled look as the other had. He stayed silent for a moment. He had to say something. "M-Max. Max I-"  
"Save it. Let's just... let's just get back to your stupid cabin." He walked passed to climb out the ditch. David had no idea how the boy was feeling.

 

Max poked the tip of the cutters while David just sat on the bed, trying to think of how to explain. He said he wouldn't cut until David started explaining. He could see the waiting taking it's toll on Max as he wanted to get to the cutting, but he still waited for David to talk. "Hm, unimpressive." The other Max pulled out his kitchen knife. "This is so much better." The ginger sent a glare the mirrored boy's way. "So... planning on saying something soon? Suspense is really killing me David... and my hands..." He muttered the last part. He really needed to cut something right now.

 

Taking a deep breath, David tried explaining the best he could simply. It... didn't go well. "I've been hallucinating you who's like more violent and wants to have a romantic relationship with me, and honestly, I'm kinda freaked out by him."  
"Hey! I'm not freaky!"  
"Um, you are going to have to explain a little more David." He scooted away. "Like, a fucking lot." He tried again, going from the start. He didn't go into too much details, particularly with how the Max tortured him and his... advances. "That's... that's only fucking weird."  
"I know! And I just want him to leave!" The boy in question stomped his foot with his arms folded pouting. "Maybe if you ever thought to ask nicely, I would!" David turned towards him, anger filling up. "I have!" The Max who sat by David looked at him wide eyed. "Oookaaay... uh, this probably isn't good." The ginger turned towards him. "Oh I dunno Max! I'm just loving it!"  
"Jesus, okay! Didn't know he also brought on sarcasm!" This was a very different side of David. He finally broke his limit apparently. Hell! HE didn't actually do it! Technically speaking, David broke his own limit!

 

"Maybe I should stop?" Feeling alarmed by that, David shook his head and put his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Nonononono! You are not going back to hurting yourself!" Max shrugged him off while keeping his eyes on the counselor. "But I'm kinda fucking you up David! Not just to your body... don't take that out of context." Now it looked like Max was uncomfortable with the man knowing how his counterpart reacted. "Max, I swear on my life I don't want to touch you and I most certainly do NOT like children in that way." The boy nodded, relaxing a bit. He would usually not take someone's word so quickly, but this was David. He can make a slight exception. "Well okay, what should we do then?" The ginger shrugged and saw Max get up, but left the box cutters on the bed. He left to the bathroom, and was heard going through things.

 

"Where's the fucking bandages?" He yelled, and David smiled. "Should be in the mirror!" The mirror also served as a cabinet and was where he kept his first-aid. He stopped smiling, looking down into his lap to see Max-or uh-the other Max there. This is going to get confusing real quick. "Get off..." He grumbled, pushing the boy off. He let out a huff. "You're picking favorites."  
"Well I don't like you all too much so yeah, I'm picking favorites." Max walked in with a towel and rags, bottle, and kit, seeing David glare at nothing. "So are you uh... are you talking to him? Right now?" David turned and showed a completely different expression, one of his more kind nature. "Just a bother! I wouldn't very much call it a conversation!"  
"Hey!" Setting everything down. The real Max cautiously stepped closer to his spot. "So... is he right here?" He pointed. The ginger nodded, giving a more hateful look to the air. Max hummed and tried poking the spot as far as he could. "Hey!" The Max yelled scurrying away. "Did that like, go through him?" David shook his head. "Tell him off David! He's fucking annoying!"  
"Says it's a annoying him. Keep going." The Max shot a glare. "Asshole." The good Max stopped poking the air and took a seat, not bothering to ask if his other self was sitting there.

 

After putting down the towel, David gave Max his arm. "I think it's because I'm scared of you? Kinda? I'm not sure. I wouldn't say I'm scared of YOU. Just I'm scared of... you? Does that make sense?" Max was trying to find a spot, shaking his head. "Not really David." He poked the skin open with the box cutters, and David took in a breath. "All I know is that if you can't handle these cuts fine, you're right. The deeper cuts will be like hell for you." The fake Max gasped and grabbed David's shoulder. "Hell! We should RP sometime doing it! I can be a devil and you can be an angel! Aw David! You'd look so cute in something like that!" He wanted to vomit hearing that. "No thank you."  
"What?" Max looked up confused. "Uh, not you. The other-" He paused. "The thing." The phantom gasped. "I am no thing doll! You're hurting my feelings!" He smiled hearing that. He tried steadying his breath feeling the fingers dance into the wound. "I-I just th-think it'll go a-away when I'm-I'm not afraid." He tried to explain. "Are you sure I should keep doing this to you though? This ghost thing it's-it's doing shit to you." The ginger nodded. "I-I-I'll take it. I d-don't want you get-ting hurt." He gave a bright smile to reassure.

 

Finally staying awake for once, the redhead cleaned and bandaged the cuts Max had inflicted on him tonight. Max sat on the bed, kicking the air seeing as the box cutters were already clean. "Didn't you have an alarm?" Oh right. "Uh, I kinda broke it."  
"How?"  
"May have threw it across the room." Max looked at him shock. "Jesus, what made you do that?" Finishing up the bandage, he looked at Max dead in the eyes. "I'll let you take one guess." He could conclude that it was him... his reflection? Again, confusing. The man got off the bed, telling Max goodnight, and went to put everything away. Coming back, he was surprised. Max was still on the bed with his foul counterpart tapping his foot impatiently. "Care to tell him to move it doll?" He glared harshly at the air.

 

The real Max cleared his throat, poking at the bed sheets. "Oh! So why you still in here Max? You should really get to bed. Unless you want to talk more on..." His eyes lingered back to the other one, narrowing his eyes at the copy. "That. We can do that tomorrow." The boy shook his head and lifted the blankets to get under them. "Whaaaat are you doing?"  
"What's it look like? I'm gonna sleep with you tonight you big baby." The bed wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. Just not a two person bed. Looking to the dresser, Max's box cutters laid. "By the way," Max tossed something to David. Catching it, he looked down to see his yellow shirt. "Is that from when you were a kid or something?" The man looked up, remembering he was still here. "Oh uh, yeah. Yeah it was. It's actually my scarf!"  
"Oh, I was just _dying_ to know David." His voice on that one word oozed with sarcasm. "No need to be mean about it Max." He tied the shirt around his neck, just as comfy as he remembered.

 

"Might I ask why you're uh, sleeping with me Max?" He questioned. "Yeah! Get the fuck out of our bed!" The man glared. It was not 'their' bed. It was just David's. "I dunno, thought I'd try to keep those nightmares from happening? Or maybe 'stop' me from doing anything to you?" David shook his head. "He's... It's not you Max. You are far too good to be even compared." Max cannot take compliments well sometimes. "Sh-shut up, would you!? I-I want to get some sleep!" He chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. Getting himself on, he saw his greatly abused arm as Max was taking off his hoodie to get more comfortable. "Something wrong?" Max asked unamused, catching David staring. "No! I... Can I see your arm?" Looking down on it, he just shrugged and gave him his arm. His hand rubbed the small bumps on it. Some looked like they've been healing better than others. But there was a large scar that ran far, all the way to his hand. It was a surprise how no one noticed it yet. He turned it over to touch his palm, touching part of the jagged scar. "I really liked doing that one." Max said, fond of the memory of it. David bit his lip, realizing he might get something like this. He let go, feeling done with it.

 

After David went to turn off the lights, both boys turned to each other's backs. "Don't fucking touch me in any weird ways or I'm bailing."  
"Ditto." David said clinging into the pillow. "Why the fuck would I touch you!?"  
"Y'know Max, I would love to hear the answer for that, but it won't tell me anything." Max rolled his eyes, holding onto his hoodie as a substitute for his bear. "Fucking night David."  
"Goodnight Max." He was happy to hear no other voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea, although fun to write (especially the torture scene in the woods and conversations between David and ghost Max), seems out of line for the point of the series. Both David and Max should be having problems, but it's Max who should be the 'star' as one could say. I can see it happening, maybe not so early, but I can see it happening. But it takes off the main focus of the story, that being Max's addiction to the cutting. Was it fun to write? Totally. But it's not what's needed for the story and would end up as a pretty random thing happening. It takes focus away from Max being the main one having problems to David being the main one having problems. I think I'll save the idea for another story as I have had a few story ideas I've wanted to work on, one being VERY similar to this. Maybe not exact, but pretty similar. But here's an incomplete version of what the chapter after would be.


End file.
